Heaven on Earth
by Sandra Solaria Dees
Summary: ABANDONED 2 is a notice! This is the PREQUEL to A Parselmouth's Kryptonite, another of my stories. Harry decides its time for him to die. Can Draco save him before its to late, or will Harry succeed? DMHP SLASH!


Heaven on Earth

By

Sandra Solaria Dees

He was going to do it. He was standing on the railing of the balcony on the highest tower in the castle. Looking down, he knew he wouldn't survive it. But that's what he wanted. The crisp end-of-autumn wind made his robes billow out. The bright crescent moon gave a little light, but Harry Potter needed no more light than it gave.

He was about to jump when a voice called out his name. Harry looked over his shoulder and was surprised to see Draco Malfoy behind him.

"Don't jump, Harry!"

"I'd rather die than stay here and be tortured by _you_," Harry snarled, raising his arms into the air.

"Why are you doing this?!"

"I thought _you'd_ be happy," Harry laughed, but it was humourless.

"The only way I'll be happy is if you're happy," Draco said quietly.

Harry spun around on the railing, lowering his arms.

"Who told you?!" 

"Who told me what?" Draco looked bewildered.

"Who told you?!" Harry glowered, jumping onto the floor. He grabbed Draco's collar.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Draco said, looking unnaturally calm. Harry scowled and let go of Draco's collar.

"Get out of here. Now!" He growled, turning away from the blonde boy.

"I can't. I can't let you do this. You're the boy who lived! You're everyone's hero! If you give up, so will the wizarding world," Draco told him.

"I don't want to be the bloody 'Boy who lived'! I'd much rather be with my parents!" Harry yelled, climbing back onto the railing agileily.

"Come down from there! You're making me nervous!"

"What makes you think I care about you?" Harry smirked, twirling around on the rail. He was surprised to see Draco wince harshly.

"I know you don't care about me, but you do care for Granger and Weasley. And Professor Lupin. They care about you too. Professor Lupin sees you as his prodigy son," Draco started. "And I know you don't care for me, but at least stay for my sanity. I couldn't bare it if you died. All I've suffered for, in hopes you would one day return my love."

Harry stumbled as he twirled and fell backwards, plunging into the darkened air around him.

"HARRY!"

"Draco! Down here!"

Draco rushed over and peered over the railing. Harry was hanging by one hand on an outcropping beside the balcony.

"Hold on!" Draco called, grabbing his wand. He pointed it at his book bag and said," Dévier prendre au lasso!"

The canvas bag turned into a rope that Draco seized hold of and threw down to Harry. Harry grasped the rope and Draco grappled to pull him up. When he was close enough, the boy who almost died one minute ago grabbed onto the railing and Draco strived to pull him over.

The raven-haired boy tumbled over and the two wizards lay, sprawled on the cobblestone floor, catching their breaths.

"You saved my life," Harry said as his heart began slowing to its normal pace.

"I couldn't let you die. _I love you_."

"I didn't believe you until you pulled me back," apologetically said Harry, to the blonde. He rolled over to face Draco and without warning, pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Soft dark lips met soft pale ones. Harry opened his mouth slightly and pushed Draco's lips apart with his tongue. Draco moaned into the Gryffindor's mouth as their tongues danced. The two reluctantly pulled apart, leaning their foreheads against one another's.

"I do care for you, Draco. I thought someone had found out and told you. I thought you had come to make fun of me," Harry told him, breathlessly. " I was going to end it for many reasons, but knowing that you didn't love me back was the icing on the cake."

"Oh, Harry. I knew I loved you from the moment I saw you in Madam Malkin's. I didn't know who you were, but I knew you were the one."

Harry grinned sheepishly. "I thought you were a snobbish brat when I met you in the shop."

"Good. Cause I was. Now come here and lets pick up where we left off," Draco grinned.

***

The morning sun shined down upon Draco and Harry, both asleep on Draco's transfigured book bag, which was now a bed. Cloths were strewn across he tower's floor, discarded messily in a fit of passion. Draco's right arm lay across Harry's chest, rising slowly with each breath he took. Harry's arms where wrapped around Draco's waist, hidden by the blanket covering the two lovers.

Draco's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight hit them. A grin lit up on his face as he remembered where he was and what he'd done the night before. No, not what he did, but **_who_ **he did. (AN:^_-)

"Harry, love, wake up," Draco whispered, laying butterfly kisses on his lover's face.

"Don't wanna 'et up," Harry mumbled. "Wanna 'tay wit you."

"I know, love. But if we're not at breakfast, people will get suspisious," Draco murmured, tailing wet kisses down Harry's neck.

"You're not going to get me there by doing that," Harry moaned, kissing Draco's hair.

"Oh well. You can just have me for breakfast instead," Draco grinned as he moved lower.


End file.
